grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jmelnick/"Let's Make a Deal"
So what do people think of "Let's Make a Deal"?? I'd like some suggestions/criticisms on if the episode sounds like it would be cool to see on Grimm. If you haven't read about "Let's Make a Deal," find out here! Here is the full plot for "Let's Make a Deal." The story opens with Devlen Krank getting a phone call from an unknown voice, saying that the voice knows what Krank is and that he needs to meet the voice at the bar at 11 PM because the voice wants something from Krank. If he doesn't go, he'll be killed. The scene shifts to Adalind Schade, and she is at dinner with a guy. This guy seems to be her boyfriend, and then it is confirmed because the dinner ends and they go outside and he proposes to her. She accepts, with a sinister smile on her face. She tells her now "fiance" that she needs to go somewhere and she'll call him tomorrow. Adalind walks into the bar, and we also see a ragged man sitting down, enjoying a beer. Adalind walks up to the man and tells him she is here for their meeting. It is confirmed that Adalind is the voice on the phone and that she needs Devlen Krank for something. He morphs into a Wesen, and she snickers. The scene shifts to Nick, who has just gotten a call from Rosalee, saying that she needs him down at the shop, because Monroe was working and fell into an unusual coma. Nick arrives at the shop, to see Monroe completely morphed, and in a frozen coma. Rosalee says that he is in a mental state called "Komatös," in which Monroe is in a mental coma. They need to take him to a Wesen mental hospital and make sure no one in the human world sees him, because he is in a fully morphed Blutbad state, and the human eye could see him. They arrive at the mental hospital, where all of the employees are Mauzhertz, ready to help when needed. Monroe is put in a room, and Rosalee and Nick leave, going home to bed. The next morning, Nick is called by a mysterious man, who says his name is Devlen Krank. He says to meet him at his house, and only bring himself. Nick asks what this is about, and Krank replies, "we have a Wesen issue." Nick arrives at Krank's house, who allows Nick to see him as a Kotzat. Krank explains the abilities of a Kotzat, one of them being sensing Grimms and other Wesen. Another one being the ability to regive Wesen their "powers" after they have "died." Devlen also explains that a woman named Adalind Schade threatened him last night. Nick tells Devlen that he knows Adalind, and that he killed her. Krank is astonished, and tells Nick of his plan to give Adalind back her Hexenbiest powers, but for some of her blood. Krank says that this blood will combine in a way so that Krank can create a Zaubertrank that will affect all the Wesen he has helped regain powers to, and these Wesen will all instantly die. Nick says nothing, and leaves. Krank calls Adalind once Nick leaves, and says that they have a deal. They are to meet at Krank's house for the blood withdrawal and power restoration. Meanwhile, Monroe is still in Komatös, but he has regained the ability to spasstically move his body. He cannot talk or communicate, but his body has spasms. Rosalee is there with him, and admits that she loves him. Adalind and Devlen meet, and the exchange is complete. Adalind is once again a Hexenbiest, and Devlen has more blood for his Zaubertrank. He plans to use this one by one, and will start immediately. The next day, Nick and Hank get a call of three murders, all of which are related to the point that all the victims died of a rare bacteria in their bloodstream. This bacteria ate at their arteries, causing blood to flow out of the bloodstream freely and shut down the body. Nick knows that this is Devlen's Zaubertrank, but Hank is stupefied. Meanwhile, Adalind continues her plan and calls Renard. She says, "meet me at my house at 9. I'm back." Hank actually believes that the murders have been caused by Adalind, because the three that have been murdered have been enforcers of law and justice, and also has suspicions that Renard could be targeted. Nick and Hank agree to secretly "follow" Renard, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Renard goes to Adalind's house, and Nick and Hank are surprised to find out that they are both drunk and can possibly see through the window that they are having sex. Nick leaves, and goes to check on Monroe. He has woken up, and tells them that when he was helping out in Rosalee's shop, he saw a rare mold called Selteneform, which he had actually inhaled as a drug during his "wild days." The painful memories of the drug stimulated an attack of Komatös, and he needed to be treated at the hospital. Nick then goes to Devlen's house, and tells him to stop with the Zaubertrank. Krank refuses, and the two have a Grimm-Wesen battle. Long story short, Nick kills Devlen, but gets a call from Hank. He says that Adalind and the Captain are still together, but the lights have gone black. In the house, Adalind is trying to convince Renard to give up his power and run away with Adalind. This is all a trick, because Adalind really wants this power to kill her fiance and become the most powerful Hexenbiest with her new powers. Nick arrives at the house, with back up. They storm the house, saying that Adalind is responsible for the murders and is going to take Renard away because they think he is in harm's way. Adalind ends up behind bars, and her fiance is unharmed, and so is Renard. The story flashes ahead a couple hours to the police station when no one is there. Renard walks in, and leaves a key in Adalind's cell. Category:Blog posts